


In a world of my own

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Inspired by Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marceline sings about living in her own world.





	In a world of my own

A poodle barked

Marceline said "I know people lived in their worlds because-"

Marceline began to sing as she began to play her bass guitar

~Cats and rabbits  
Would reside in fancy little houses  
And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers  
In a world of my own  
All the flowers  
Would have very extra special powers  
They would sit and talk to me for hours  
When I'm lonely in a world of my own  
There'd be new birds  
Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds  
Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds  
Within that world of my own  
I could listen to a babbling brook  
and hear a song that I could understand  
I keep wishing it could be that way  
Because my world would be a wonderland~.


End file.
